


Gefahr nach dem Verzug

by Miss_LuniLup



Series: Post-präventive Maßnahmen [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode: Kunstfehler, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Inaccuracies, Some angst, Tatort Berlin, but i tried my best, whatever you prefer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_LuniLup/pseuds/Miss_LuniLup
Summary: Eigentlich will Till nach dem Abschluss des Falles am liebsten gar nichts mehr tun - nicht aus dem Haus gehen, nicht arbeiten, nicht nachdenken und vor allem nicht mit Felix darüber sprechen, ob und wie genau ihn das jetzt berührt hat, was da mit seiner Verflossenen passiert ist.Genau der Felix macht ihm aber auch einen Strich durch die Rechnung, als Till geschafft am Abend einen Anruf aus einem Krankenhaus erhält, weil Felix eingeliefert wurde.Besorgt wie er ist, macht sich Till auf den Weg - und fragt sich erst im Nachhinein seit wann er eigentlich als Notfallkontakt eingetragen ist?!Es folgen liebevolle Standpauken, viel Augenrollen, emotionale Eingeständnisse, einige Tränchen, tröstliche Umarumgen und eine Nacht gemeinsam im Bett (nein, nicht was ihr jetzt denkt und was ich beinahe geschrieben hätte).(Handlung baut auf dem ersten Teil der Sammlung auf, ich empfehle also chronologisches Lesen)
Relationships: Till Ritter & Felix Stark, Till Ritter/Felix Stark
Series: Post-präventive Maßnahmen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102826
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Gefahr nach dem Verzug

**Episodenbezug: Folge 628, Fall Nummer 14, „Kunstfehler“; Kontext kann Teile des Plots verraten (dementsprechend Spoilerwarnung), für das Verständnis einiger Passagen sollte die Folge vielleicht einigermaßen bekannt sein.**

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Als der Anruf kommt, hat Till bereits den halben Weg ins Schlafzimmer zurückgelegt und sich seines Hemdes entledigt, welches jetzt irgendwo im Flur auf den nächsten Morgen wartet. Zumindest so in der ursprünglichen Planung.

Er atmet genervt aus und merkt wie eine Ader seiner Stirn unangenehm pocht, das Klingeln ihm auf die Nerven geht. Till beißt die Zähne ungehalten zusammen, dreht sich dann im Absatz um und kommt gerade rechtzeitig bei seinem Telefon an, um abzunehmen, ehe doch der Anrufbeantworter rangeht.

"Wat is?", fragt er und klingt nun doch ungehaltener als er wollte. Wenn er nicht so müde wäre; ihn das mit Christina nicht mehr so mitnehmen würde - vielleicht hätte er sich dann doch noch schnell entschuldigt. So aber lehnt sich Till nur gegen die Rückenlehne des Sofas, müde und entnervt und er schielt eigentlich schon wieder Richtung Flur zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Bis sein Gehirn mit den Worten hinterherkommt, die ihm die Dame am anderen Ende der Leitung weitergibt. "Guten Abend, hier die Evangelische Elisabeth Klinik, in der Lützowstraße 26. Ich rufe an, weil Sie als Notfallkontakt eines gewissen Herrn Felix Stark angegeben sind. Sie sind doch Herr Till Ritter, richtig?"

Ihm wird schwarz vor Augen als er das hört und Till muss sich mit seiner freien Hand an dem Sofapolster festklammern, damit seine plötzlich weichen Knie nicht unter ihm wegbrechen. Ihm wird fast übel als er die Worte versteht, währenddessen merkt er, wie alles Blut sein Gesicht verlässt. Beinahe rutscht ihm der Telefonhörer aus der Hand, eine bodenlose Furcht sucht sich zugleich ihren Weg durch ihn hindurch. Es ist wieder wie mit Christina, nur, dass es ihn diesmal noch unvorbereiteter trifft. "Was ist passiert?", hört er sich fast schon wie im Nebel selbst fragen und ist erschrocken wie rau seine Stimme ist.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~~

Till muss sich den Schweiß von der Stirn wischen, schluckt nervös gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals, ehe er an die Tür klopft. Das kennt er gar nicht von sich, diese Nervosität - diese Angst, wenn er ehrlich ist, aber gerade kann er nicht ehrlich sein, denn wenn er jetzt Angst zugibt, dann denkt er nach und wenn er nachdenkt, dann fängt er eventuell an, so ehrlich muss Till mit sich sein, zu weinen und hört nicht damit auf, bis er all das mit Christina und jetzt auch mit Felix aus seinem System hat.

So aber wartet er auf das "Herein", welches hinter der Tür hervordringt und schluckt noch einmal trocken, weil es schwach und brüchig klingt. Kurz bevor Till also die Klinke hinunterdrückt, feststellen muss, wie schlimm es wirklich ist und die Angst ihn danach eben doch übermannt, lässt sich Till auf das einzige Gefühl ein, mit dem er im Moment umgehen kann.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

"Sach mal, was machste denn für Sachen, Felix?!" Polternd, fällt er mit der Tür in das Zimmer hinein und zügelt gerade so sein Geschrei, um noch die Türe hinter sich zu schließen. Nicht jeder muss ja hören, wofür und wie er seinen Kollegen gleich hier in Grund und Boden schreit. Er dreht sich um und kurz droht die Wut doch noch in Angst umzuschwenken, denn Felix sitzt nicht wie erwartet an einem der kleinen Krankenhaustischchen auf einem unbequemen Stuhl, sondern tatsächlich im Bett.

Große, braune Augen richten sich auf ihn und ohnehin ist Felix ja nun nicht der gebräunteste, aber heute scheint er dann doch besonders blass. Seine dunklen Haare fallen ihm strähnig ins Gesicht, die Decke hat er hochgezogen bis zur Brust. Das obere Ende des Bettes ist aufgefahren, er sitzt mehr als das er liegt. Was die Situation natürlich auch nicht besser macht, vor allem, weil Till jetzt die Knie doch wieder weich werden.

Er wankt und stolpert beinahe schon auf das Bett zu, stützt sich auf dem Metallgestell des Fußendes ab, zeitgleich beugt er sich schwer nach vorne. "Till", fängt jetzt der andere an, nimmt ihm auf einmal all den Wind aus den Segeln, während er ihn mit seinem Dackelblick ansieht. Himmel, diese braunen Augen. "Wie ein Reh", denkt er sich, bevor ihm wieder einfällt, dass das Hintergrundrauschen eigentlich kein Hintergrundrauschen ist, sondern Felix, der tief Luft holt, um weiterzusprechen, "es ist doch alles gut gegangen."

Vielleicht hätte er doch nicht so voreilig sein sollen mit seiner Theorie, dass sein Kollege die Wut in ihm, und besonders was darunter lauert, wieder besänftigt hat, denn anscheinend ist sein Puls immer noch mehr als willens innerhalb weniger Sekunden wieder in den dreistelligen Bereich hochzuschnellen.

"Alles gut? Alles gut?!" Jetzt ist Till doch laut geworden und er stockt kurz, denn sein Gegenüber verzieht kurz das Gesicht als hätte er Schmerzen. Wenn da nicht gerade so viel in ihm vorgehen würde, da hätte er eventuell auch Rücksicht darauf nehmen können. "Felix, du bist in deiner Wohnung umgefallen und hast deinen Küchenboden vollgeblutet! Du hast ne Bluttransfusion gebraucht, hör ma!"

Till schließt seine Fäuste so fest er kann um das kalte Metall, in der Hoffnung, dass Felix das Zittern seiner Hände nicht sieht. "Was wäre denn, wenn der Köter nicht wie wahnsinnig gebellt hätte und der Postbote nicht gerade dann die Briefe einwerfen wollte? Wenn die Wohnungstür zu gewesen wäre? Wenn der Postbote nicht neugierig gewesen wäre wie ne Katze und die Tür nicht geöffnet hätte? Wenn der nicht den Notruf gewählt hätte? Wenn du richtig weg gewesen wärst und nicht den Wisch für die Transfusion hättest unterschreiben können? Weißte eigentlich, wie sehr das hätte schief gehen können?"

Verdammt. Jetzt ist es doch die Angst, die Till regiert. Irgendwo zwischen Felix-eine-Standpauke-halten und den ganzen Horrorszenarien, wenn der Anruf aus einem anderen Institut gekommen wäre, mit dem sie beide auch oft berufsmäßig zu tun haben, hat eben wirklich seine Angst die Oberhand gewonnen.

"Was wäre denn, wenn Basti das gesehen hätte? Wenn er dich da so in einer Blutlache gefunden hätte?" Nur schwerlich löst Till seine Hände vom Gestell, aber es muss sein, um Felix Dackelblick nachzugeben.

Der ist, zu Tills Schrecken, noch ein wenig blasser geworden, hat aber jetzt die Bettdecke zusammengerafft und klopft neben sich auf die Matratze. Natürlich kann er da nicht anders als sich auf den ihm angewiesenen Platz fallen zu lassen.

"Till", beginnt Felix jetzt, legt seine Hände auf die des anderen, die nun ganz offensichtlich zittern. "Ist doch jetzt gut, Mann." Die Hände auf seinen sind kühler als sie sonst sind, stellt er fest, was wahrscheinlich am Blutverlust liegt. Dieser Gedanke bringt ihn auch wieder zurück zum eigentlichen Problem des ganzen hier und beinahe wird er wieder wütend.

Diesmal jedoch ist Felix so nah bei ihm, dass er über seine Hände streichelt und das lenkt so gut ab, dass Till jetzt tatsächlich keine Wut mehr zutage fördern kann. "Was haste denn überhaupt angestellt, Mensch?", will er wissen, jetzt beinahe schon verzweifelt. Er dreht seine Hände jetzt so, dass seine Handflächen nach oben zeigen und beinahe schon automatisch gleiten jetzt die Finger des anderen zwischen seine. Es tut gut etwas zu haben, an dem er sich festhalten kann.

"Nichts", antwortet der Gefragte verstimmt, aber Till zieht nur die Augenbrauen hoch. "Nichts? Wie nichts?" Er betrachtet seinen Kollegen, mustert ihn eindringlich und jetzt mischt sich Sorge unter all diese Regungen, gemeinsam mit der Furcht, die plötzlich angestachelt wird.

"Nichts eben. Das ist nur vom Fall. Als ich mich über die Lehndorff, Christina, geworfen habe, bei der Autobombe. Da habe ich einen Schnitt abbekommen und die Sanis haben das schnell mit ‘nem Klammerpflaster geflickt. In den letzten Tagen habe ich im ganzen Stress nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht, da habe ich heute beim Aufräumen in ein hohes Regal gegriffen. Basti übernachtet heute bei einem Freund, da wollte ich die Ruhe mal nutzen. Ich hab das Gleichgewicht verloren, bin nach hinten gekippt und hab mir da wieder die Wunde aufgerissen. Ich glaub, ich bin an der Ecke vom Küchentisch aufgeschlagen. Sicher bin ich mir nicht..." Die letzten Worte hat Felix eher in den Raum gemurmelt, starrt geistesabwesend vor sich hin.

Till indes wird leichenblass. Wunde, welche Wunde? Das fragt er dann auch und jetzt blickt Felix zu ihm auf, blinzelt verwirrt, währenddessen wird Till ganz flau im Magen als sich da eine Ahnung breit macht.

"Ach so", murmelt Felix, sinkt in die Kissen zurück, "klar, das haste wahrscheinlich gar nicht mitbekommen, weil du dir so Sorgen um Christina gemacht hast." Till hasst, dass Felix nur ein wenig schwermütig klingt, nicht aber wütend oder bitter; sogar verständnisvoll.

"Felix -", fängt nun Till an, bricht aber ab, weil er nicht ganz weiß, wie es weitergehen soll mit seinen Worten. Schuld steigt in ihm auf, Reue und die Angst ist wieder da, diesmal aber stärker.

Nun nämlich stellt sich für Till die schreckliche Erkenntnis ein, dass er Felix, wenn es so richtig schiefgelaufen wäre, vielleicht schon verloren hätte. Ohnehin, wie sträflich er ihn vernachlässigt hat. Wie war ihm das nur nicht aufgefallen; dass sein Partner eine solche Verletzung abbekommen hatte?!

"Till", unterbricht jetzt Felix die Stille, drückt seine Hände wieder fester und lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Es ist doch gut gegangen. Ich versteh doch auch, warum du noch was anderes im Kopf hattest."

Da sind sie wieder, diese braunen Rehaugen. Er schluckt trocken, öffnet den Mund, um irgendetwas zu sagen - und bringt dann doch nichts raus. "Felix", krächzt er rau, lässt den Namen aber wieder im Raum stehen. Mehr muss er aber anscheinend auch nicht sagen, denn Felix lächelt nur sein verständnisvolles Halblächeln, das mit nur einem Mundwinkel und er löst ihre Hände voneinander, um die Arme auszubreiten.

Till nimmt gerne an und nachdem er ihn jetzt umarmt, die Augen schließt und Felix ihn zwar immer noch schwächer als sonst, aber zumindest wieder generell drückt, reicht ihm das nun im ersten Moment.

Er drückt vorsichtig fester und fester zu, eine Hand streicht über Felix Rücken. Er ist sich nicht ganz sicher, ob es ist, um sich selbst zu beruhigen oder Felix, seine andere Hand legt sich zögernd an den Hinterkopf und den Nacken, denn wo sonst blutet jemand so stark und wo könnte die Wunde denn sonst sein, ohne, dass es ihm doch ins Auge gestochen wäre, obwohl er mit den Gedanken bei Christina und dem Was-hätte-sein-können gewesen war, vor allem bei all den Pullovern mit engen Kragen, die Felix immer trägt.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

"Ich hätte dich fast auch noch verloren." Till weiß nicht wie lange sie so schweigend dagesessen haben, er einfach nur mit geschlossenen Augen die Atemzüge Felix spürend, der irgendwann angefangen hat, Muster auf seinem Rücken zu zeichnen. Ewig kann er dann doch nicht an sich halten, muss eben loswerden, was ihm da so im Kopf umherschwirrt. Wer weiß, ob er es sonst irgendwann sagen kann; ob er hier nicht doch wieder eine Chance verpasst wie mit Christina.

"Hast du aber nicht", die Stimme ist sanft, halb gemurmelt gegen seine eigene Schulter und er merkt wie er endlich wieder etwas freier durchatmet. Immer noch besorgt, immer noch unsicher, ob er Felix endlich loslassen kann, ohne wahnsinnig zu werden vor Sorge und Furcht. Und Schuld, Reue.

"Tut mir leid", setzt er fort, merkt wie Felix zu einem neuen Muster ansetzt auf seinem Rücken. Zuvor war es eine einzige Linie, er wundert sich, ob es nur zufällige Bewegungen gewesen sind oder doch ein Bild, dem er nicht gefolgt ist.

"Weiß ich doch." Er schließt die Augen ein weiteres Mal, jetzt erleichtert. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass es in Ordnung ist, dass er das mit der Verletzung nicht mitbekommen hat, auch wenn Felix es versteht, es verzeiht und er seine Gründe hatte. Die Wunde heilt auch nicht schneller; der Küchenboden ist immer noch voller Blut und Felix weiterhin blasser und zittriger als ihm lieb ist. Aber Felix versteht es und damit ist das Wichtigste geklärt. Der Rest wird sich schon richten – hoffentlich.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Mit einem charmanten Lächeln, einem kurzen Flirt an der Rezeption und einem noch charmanteren Lächeln als eine sich nervlich am Ende befindende Ärztin die Tür öffnet, hat es Till geschafft innerhalb einer halben Stunde dafür zu sorgen, dass Felix heute tatsächlich Heim darf. Unter gewissen Voraussetzungen versteht sich.

"Till", Felix muss kurz innehalten, um sich ein wüstes Fluchen zu verbeißen, da die Ärztin die Kompresse, die die Naht bedeckt, jetzt austauscht, "das musst du nicht machen, wirklich. Ich kann auch mal eine Nacht im Krankenhaus bleiben." Der Angesprochene schnaubt ungehalten, schüttelt den Kopf, zeitgleich beobachtet Till mit Argusaugen die Bewegungen der Ärztin.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Felix. Das ist doch das Mindeste." Er lächelt der Frau zu als sie sich umdreht und die weißen Latexhandschuhe von ihren Händen zieht, ehe sie diese in den Mülleimer neben dem Tischchen schmeißt.

"Also, Sie wissen worauf Sie achten müssen, korrekt? Anzeichen von Verwirrung, auch Hautrötungen, Fieber - kurzum: Alles, was Ihnen seltsam erscheint, sollten Sie entsprechend ernst behandeln. Wenn Sie sich unsicher sind, rufen Sie bitte Ihren Hausarzt an, sollten Sie einen ernsteren Verdacht haben, dann bringen Sie ihn bitte zur nächsten Notaufnahme oder rufen die Ambulanz."

Till weiß wie sehr es Felix aufregt und beobachtet es mit einem Grinsen, wie sich die Gesichtszüge merklich verdunkeln als er so gut wie übergangen wird in ihrem Gespräch, die Ärztin eher ihn anspricht als den eigentlichen Patienten und als wäre dieser gar nicht da. Till nickt jetzt nur, bestätigt noch einmal, alles verstanden zu haben und die Dame nickt ihnen beiden zu, verabschiedet sich danach auch wieder, um zum nächsten Zimmer zu eilen.

"Die hat es auch nicht leicht", denkt Till noch leise bei sich, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Felix richtet.

Erst jetzt fällt ihm auf, dass er völlig vergessen hat, dass Felix ja de facto keine anderen Kleider hat als die Sachen, in denen er auch eingeliefert wurde. Diese sind voller Blut und die Jeans selbst, sogar die guten Schuhe, kann er ja noch irgendwie vertreten, wenn die Felix noch einmal anzieht bis zur Wohnung, aber definitiv nicht das ehemals weiße Oberteil.

"Als hätteste jemanden geschlachtet", merkt er an und grinst Felix gespielt feixend zu, ehe er das Kleidungsstück zusammenlegt und es unter seinen Arm klemmt. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Nachdenkens, streift er sich flink die Jacke ab, die er Felix um die Schultern legt. Er klopft ihm noch auf die Schulter, gut gelaunt schreitet Till zur Tür, wobei er aus dem Augenwinkel immerzu den anderen im Blick hat. Es ginge nicht an, wenn Felix noch einmal etwas - irgendetwas - passiert, wenn er es verhindern kann.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

„Setz dich“, drängt Till Felix, nachdem er ihm die Schlüssel aus der Hand genommen und selbst die Tür geöffnet hat. Er schiebt seinen Kollegen durch die Tür zum Wohnzimmer, drückt ihn auf das Sofa und macht sich daran ihm eine Decke um die Schultern zu legen. "Till", fängt Felix an, aber er lässt ihn gar nicht richtig zu Wort kommen. Er schaut sich suchend um, angelt dann nach einem der Kissen auf der anderen Seite der Couch und legt es ihm in den Rücken, drückt ihn nun bestimmt in die weichen Polster zurück. "Till", setzt der andere erneut an, wird aber wiederum übergangen.

"Ich hole dir was zum Umziehen. Und du", er lehnt sich neben ihm über die Rückenlehne, schaut in braune Augen, die zu gleichen Teilen gerührt und genervt zu ihm nach oben blicken. Er muss unwillkürlich lächeln, tippt dann mit seinem Finger auf die Nasenspitze des anderen, der daraufhin überrumpelt blinzelt. "Du rührst dich nicht vom Fleck. Sonst kannste hier gleich neues Parkett verlegen lassen und nicht nur mal eben schrubben, falls nochma so was passiert." Till ist schon aus der Tür raus, bevor Felix überhaupt so richtig reagieren kann auf das, was hier soeben geschieht.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Till hat Felix, nach einem prüfenden Blick und einem mahnenden Zeigefinger, den der andere mit einer Unschuldsmiene und erhobenen Händen erwidert hat, im Wohnzimmer gelassen, wobei er keine einzige Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat.

Während er einen Eimer mit Wasser volllaufen lässt und die Scheuermilch vorbereitet, lauscht er auf irgendwelche Geräusche aus dem Wohnzimmer und er grinst fast schon erleichtert als der hört, dass nur der Fernseher angeschaltet wird.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Als Till das Licht in der Küche anmacht, fällt er fast vom Glauben ab und der Griff des Eimers gleitet ihm durch die Finger. Der Plastikeimer schlägt auf dem Boden auf, ein wenig Wasser schwappt über. Er torkelt schon beinahe gegen den Türrahmen, schluckt schwer und seine Finger krampfen sich um den Stiel des Wischmobs.

Der ganze Boden um die linke Seite des Küchentischs ist voller Blut. An der linken Kante, welche näher an der Arbeitsplatte ist, kann er ebenfalls Blut sehen und er atmet nur flach, schiebt nach kurzem Zögern den Eimer mit dem Fuß weiter in das Zimmer hinein.

Er wischt langsam, so gut wie mechanisch, über den Fliesenboden, dabei immer nur kreisförmige Bewegungen machend. Till versucht nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass er hier gerade Felix Blut aufwischt, dass es hier genug Blut ist, um eine Transfusion gerechtfertigt zu haben, dass im schlimmsten Falle hier auch ein lebloser Körper liegen könnte. Er hält inne in seinen Bewegungen, muss jetzt mit seinem Handrücken über seine Augen wischen und er beißt die Zähne zusammen, um sich davon abzuhalten, sich laut aufzuregen. Nicht, dass Felix das noch mitkriegt.

Wie große Angst er um ihn hatte und jetzt noch hat. Wie ihm, seit Felix ihm offenbart hat, woher er die erste Verletzung hat, konstant durch den Kopf geht, dass er es einfach nicht bemerkt hat, obwohl es ihm augenblicklich ins Auge hätte springen sollen.

Wie sehr seine Hände beben, wenn er auf den Lappen sieht, auf den er mittlerweile gewechselt hat, um zwischen die Ritzen zu kommen, um auch wirklich alles zu erwischen.

Wie sehr ihm sein Herz gegen die Rippen wummert, sobald Felix nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld ist.

Wie wenig es noch bedarf, ehe er endgültig mit dem Weinen anfängt.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Till stellt den Eimer wieder zurück auf den angestammten Platz, den nassen Lappen, den er gerade ausgewaschen hat, lässt er im Waschbecken zurück. Morgen wird er ihn aufhängen zum Trocknen, Hauptsache, ehe Sebastian nach Hause kommt und das Stück Stoff sieht und Fragen stellt.

Er schließt die Türe zum Bad leise hinter sich, pirscht schon eher in das Wohnzimmer als das er geht. Vor allem will er nicht herausfordern, dass Felix, falls er schon eingeschlafen ist, eventuell wieder aufwacht.

Gedanken hätte er sich darum keine machen müssen, stattdessen ruckt der Kopf des anderen zur Tür und er wird angelächelt. Näherkommend, kann er die Schläfrigkeit deutlich sehen und als er diesmal seine Hände auf Felix Schultern legt, um ihn zurück in die Kissen zu drücken, braucht er kaum Druck. Ganz sanft, Felix erlaubt es, geführt zu werden.

"Ich hab aufgeräumt. Jetzt musste dir nur noch Gedanken machen, wie du das deinem Jungen erklärst." Bei der Erwähnung von Sebastian und der anstehenden Erklärung stöhnt der andere genervt auf und legt den Kopf in den Nacken. Till muss lächeln bei der Geste, drückt die Schultern unter seinen Händen, die er nicht weggenommen hat.

"Du kannst mein Bett nehmen, ich will mich heute am liebsten nicht mehr bewegen", unterbricht Felix irgendwann die Stille, die in einer Werbepause herrscht. "So viel Glück wie du heute hattest, fällste wahrscheinlich hier vom Sofa und schlägst dir den Kopf auf." Till muss lächeln bei dem finsteren Blick, der ihm zugeworfen wird, besonders als auch Felix nicht mehr ernst bleiben kann und verlegen zurück grinst. Seine Augen strahlen dann immer, vor allem in den letzten Jahren haben die ersten Lachfältchen sich gebildet. Er wirkt dadurch nicht jünger, aber wesentlich wärmer, besonders in Verbindung mit seinen dunklen Augen, wenn das Licht sich in ihnen fängt.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Natürlich besteht Felix darauf, dass Till das Bett nimmt und natürlich widersetzt sich Till dem Wunsch, sodass sie sich zum Schluss auf den Mittelweg einigen. Felix muss gestützt werden auf seinem Weg zum Schlafzimmer und beinahe hätte Till eine Kehrtwende hingelegt, um den Hausarzt anzurufen, aber er bemerkt das Gähnen, welches der andere so krampfhaft unterdrückt. "Müde, was?", will er wissen und lächelt nun, wobei Felix nickt.

Er hilft ihm auf das Bett und während sich Felix arrangiert, zieht er sich das Hemd und die Hose schnell aus, ähnlich wie noch vor wenigen Stunden, ehe sein Telefon geklingelt hat. Die Nachttischlampe, die noch brennt, nachdem er die Deckenleuchte ausgeknipst hat, ist auf der Seite von Till, denn Felix sieht wirklich schon so aus als bräuchte es nicht mehr viel, bevor er endgültig einschläft.

Gemeinsam liegen sie in der Dunkelheit, Felix Atem wird dabei ruhiger und ruhiger. Er kann es nur schemenhaft erkennen, die Vorhänge, die sie zugezogen haben, lassen kaum Licht durch, obwohl die Lampe von der Straßenlaterne direkt in das Zimmer leuchtet. Aber trotzdem ist deutlich, dass sich der andere fest in seine Bettdecke gewickelt hat und die Hälfte seines Gesichts ist in die Daunenkissen gedrückt. Till indes hat die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, starrt hinauf an die blanke Zimmerdecke und so nach und nach wird er wieder völlig ruhig, nicht so wie zuvor diese kurze, nur auf Zeit anhaltende Ruhe.

So hat Till auch endlich die Zeit darüber nachzudenken, was genau eigentlich heute alles passiert ist, angefangen bei dem Fakt, dass er und Felix jetzt in einem Bett gelandet sind bis hin zu dem Anruf, der den Stein ins Rollen gebracht hat, weil er der eingetragene Notfallkontakt ist. Das ist dann übrigens der Punkt, an dem der Groschen auch bei ihm fällt.

"Felix!" Till hat sich aufgesetzt, bevor er sich dazu entschieden hat, laut zu werden. Der Angesprochene hingegen hat nicht diese Vorwarnung über den kommenden Handlungsverlauf, stattdessen fährt er erschrocken auf und muss sich zuerst mit seiner Decke auseinandersetzen, versucht im selben Moment zu Till zu wirbeln.

Der hat natürlich sofort ein schlechtes Gewissen, beugt sich rüber und legt Felix die Hand auf die Knie, der ihn verwirrt und weiterhin verschlafen in der dämmrigen Dunkelheit anstarrt. Bei näherer Betrachtung hätte er eventuell doch noch die Nachttischlampe anmachen sollen oder überhaupt bis zum nächsten Morgen warten können. Aber jetzt ist der Schaden bereits getan, sodass er nur nach einer Hand greift, um zu verhindern, dass Felix ihm eventuell eine klebt. "Seit wann bin ich eigentlich dein Notfallkontakt?"

Wie bereits angedeutet, rechnete Till durchaus damit, dass ihm eine geklebt wird oder zumindest mit einer ordentlichen Standpauke - wer um Himmels willen reißt wegen so einer Frage auch jemanden aus dem Schlaf, der vor kurzem erst aus der Notaufnahme entlassen wurde?

Unvorbereitet sieht er jetzt wie Felix ihn stattdessen ernst mustert, dann kurz blass wird, bevor er tatsächlich errötet und sich mit einem peinlich berührten Stöhnen in die Kissen fallen lässt.

"Ja, das", beginnt Felix, während er die Arme verschränkt und überall hinsieht außer zu Till, der mittlerweile doch die Nachttischlampe angeschaltet hat. "Weißt du noch den Fall mit Bohrmann?"

Es braucht einen Moment, ehe er sich wieder an den genauen Hergang erinnert, indes murmelt er leise: "Bohrmann, Bohrmann, Bohrmann..." Der andere, wie so oft, wartet geduldig bis sich Till organisiert hat, bevor er fortfährt.

"Mir sind die zwei Kinder nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen; was mit ihnen passiert ist und das mit dem Heim. Und ich habe mich gefragt, was mit Basti passiert, wenn mir mal was passiert. Und weil ich dann sowieso schon darüber nachgedacht habe, musste ich auch dran denken, wie das dann eigentlich ist, wenn ich mal einen Unfall habe: Wem Bescheid gesagt wird, wer da über mich entscheiden kann, so was halt." Felix hat die Hände im Schoß zusammengefaltet, schaut angestrengt zur Decke und das Rot auf seinen Wangen ist noch dunkler geworden.

Till hingegen schweigt lange, starrt den anderen mit offenem Mund an. Sein Kopf ist wie leergefegt, sein Herz rast, wobei er nicht so genau weiß weshalb eigentlich. "Warum ich?", will er wissen, ist dabei völlig perplex und weiß nicht genau wie er auf diese Nachricht reagieren soll. Denn so richtig wird ihm die Tragweite erst jetzt bewusst; was Felix Worte bedeuten.

„Weil du wahrscheinlich ohnehin da bist, wenn mal was passiert - wo gehe ich denn sonst schon hin, wo mir was Spannendes zustoßen könnte?" Felix schaut jetzt doch in Tills Richtung, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, das sich aber nicht lange hält, weil er immer noch unsicher ist, wie Till das ganze aufnimmt.

Der ist im ersten Moment wieder kurz davor wütend aufzuspringen und durch den Raum zu tigern. Angefangen bei Felix zwanghafter Scherzhaftigkeit nach einer solchen Nachricht und ihrem Ernst bis hin zu der Bestürzung, weshalb sein Kollege nicht auf ihn zugekommen ist, um mit ihm vorher darüber zu reden.

Aber diese Wut verraucht. Sie verraucht, weil er beobachtet wie Felix die Zähne zusammenbeißt, schwer schluckt und sich sein Kiefer anspannt. "Er ist nervös", denkt Till, danach aber bricht die Erkenntnis über ihm herein, "er hat Angst." Der Gedanke überrumpelt ihn, löst die Wut nun durch Entsetzen und durch Sorge ab. Denn warum, in Himmelherrgotts Namen, sollte Felix Angst vor ihm haben?

"Felix", startet Till erneut, zwingt sich ruhig zu bleiben und legt nach kurzem Zögern seine Hand wieder auf dem Knie des anderen ab, der blinzelt als hätte er schon vergessen, dass Till bei ihm ist, "warum?"

Er wiederholt die Frage von vorhin, hofft diesmal auf eine ehrliche und aufrichtige Antwort. Wieder spannt Felix den Unterkiefer an, wird still und schaut zur Seite. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, halten die Decke zwischen den Fingern fest und Till legt den Kopf zur Seite, wartet angespannt auf eine Antwort.

"Weil ich dir vertraue", bringt Felix dann nach einer halben Ewigkeit zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. "Weil du mir wichtig bist und ich weiß, dass es dich interessieren würde, was mit mir los ist. Weil ich glaube, dass - dass du wissen würdest, was zu tun ist, wenn ich mal was nicht entscheiden kann. Selbst, wenn du es nur wegen deinem Bauchgefühl entscheidest. Weil ich... hoffe, dass du für Basti da sein würdest, wenn ich es nicht mehr kann."

Felix wird still, atmet in einem Ruck aus und Till weiß gar nicht wie er darauf reagieren soll. Zu viel geht in ihm vor, zu viel lässt sein Herz hämmern, lässt seine Kehle eng und trocken werden, lässt seine Hände zittern und lässt ihn alle Worte vergessen. "Ich wollte nicht mit dir darüber reden, weil ich - nicht wusste, wie ich darauf reagieren würde, wenn du abgelehnt hättest."

Till sieht jetzt auf, nachdem er den Blick gesenkt hat, weil ihm zu viel im Kopf ungeordnet umhergeschwirrt ist. Er bemüht sich etwas zu sagen, bemerkt danach aber den verdächtigen Glanz in den braunen Augen, das leichte Beben des Unterkiefers und als Felix sich mit der Hand erschöpft über sein Gesicht reibt, danach durch seine mittlerweile unordentlichen Haare, wird ihm erst bewusst wie alt sein Kollege im Moment aussieht.

Die Falten sind tiefer geworden in den letzten Monaten, den letzten Jahren. Der Blutverlust ist auch jetzt noch deutlich, so blass wie er ist, die Augen und die Haare scheinen noch dunkler ob seiner Blässe.

Die Jahre sind nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen, aber auch Till weiß, dass er grauer, älter geworden ist. Anders auch, wenn er sich an ihren ersten Zusammenstoß erinnert, bei dem er Felix am liebsten den Hals umgedreht hätte.

Und heute? Heute würde er jedem den Hals umdrehen, der auch nur daran denkt, Felix irgendwie zu verletzen. "Felix", setzt er an und braune Augen blicken jetzt zu ihm, glänzen immer noch so verdächtig, "seit wann?"

Er greift nach der Hand des anderen, hält sie fest in seiner, damit der weiß, dass er es ihm nicht übelnimmt; nur die Antwort auf seine Frage wissen möchte.

"Irgendwann, nachdem wir im neuen Büro waren. Als du morgens manchmal noch so verschlafen warst in dieser Phase, wo du wegen deiner damaligen Freundin eine "bessere Arbeitsmoral" an den Tag legen wolltest." Er sieht das Lächeln, welches Felix Mundwinkel bei der Erinnerung umspielt, erwidert es.

"Du hast echt alles unterschrieben, was auf dem Schreibtisch lag, so müde warst du immer." Till grinst jetzt, drückt kurz die Hand in seiner, doch er wird danach schnell wieder ernst. "Felix", wieder sehen ihn braune Augen an, unsicher und angespannt, "ich hätte sofort Ja gesagt, wenn du gefragt hättest."

Denn mittlerweile weiß er, warum ihn das so stört, dass Felix so aussah als hätte er Angst vor ihm; warum er sofort losgefahren ist und er sich selbst hätte zerreißen können, weil ihm die Verletzung nicht aufgefallen ist; warum ihn das so gestört hat, dass Felix die Frage zuerst nicht ernst nehmen wollte.

Weil ihm Felix wichtig ist, wie sonst kein anderer. Weil er Felix mit sein Leben anvertrauen würde.

Und nun hat er die Bestätigung, dass dieses Vertrauen erwidert wird, ihm Felix sogar seinen Sohn und dessen Wohlergehen anvertrauen würde. Nein, nicht würde. De facto hat er es bereits, de facto liegen die Papiere unterzeichnet bei den entsprechenden Instanzen.

Es gibt auf der Welt nichts Schöneres als die Gewissheit, dass Zuneigung, egal welcher Art, erwidert wird und man in der großen, weiten Welt Gleichgesinnte und Gefährten gefunden hat.

Felix scheint die gleichen Gedanken zu haben, sodass Till leichtes Spiel hat ihn in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. Er ist erstaunt wie kräftig und mit welcher Inbrunst diese erwidert wird, wenn er daran denkt, wie der andere noch ausgesehen hat als er zuerst im Krankenhaus angekommen ist.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~

Es scheint, dass Felix doch wesentlich erschöpfter ist als es zu Beginn den Anschein hatte, dieses Gespräch nur ein kurzzeitiger Energieschub gewesen ist. Kaum hat Till das Licht gelöscht, ist er wieder eingeschlafen und atmet nun leise unter der dicken Decke.

Till hingegen findet immer noch keinen Schlaf, hat aber bereits vergessen wie müde er noch gewesen ist als er heute nach Hause gekommen war. Er dreht sich, nach kurzem Zögern, auf die Seite, zu Felix hin.

Das Schlafzimmer ist wieder dunkel, aber immer noch sorgt die Straßenlaterne von draußen dafür, dass er noch etwas sieht, nachdem sich seine Augen an das Dunkel gewöhnt haben. Er muss lächeln, so sanft wie schon lange nicht mehr, als er die verwuschelten Haare sieht, die in allen möglichen Winkeln abstehen. Er traut sich, zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, die Hand zu heben und fährt mit den Fingern durch die Haare, um sie aus dem Gesicht des anderen zu schieben.

"Haste mir einfach die Papiere hingelegt zum Unterschreiben", schmunzelt er leise, lächelt breiter, währenddessen steigt Wärme in ihm auf, denn nun sieht er in die weichen Gesichtszüge und weiß, dass, wenn das nächste Mal etwas passiert, er Bescheid wissen wird.

„Besser gesagt", denkt er mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit, "falls so etwas jemals wieder passiert." Denn gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer und bei der Angst, die heute in ihm aufgeflammt war, wird er niemals wieder daran denken Felix nicht jedes Mal zu löchern, wenn sie in einem Fall unterwegs sind, ob ihm etwas passiert, zugestoßen ist - egal, wer sonst noch in dem Fall involviert ist.

Denn wenn Till eines um Himmels willen verhindern will, dann ist es das Vertrauen des anderen zu enttäuschen; ein weiteres Mal von einem solchen Anruf geschockt zu werden.

Seine Hand legt er auf Felix Unterarm, streichelt mit seinem Daumen über die schlafwarme Haut und wundert sich, ob er morgen früh genug aufwachen wird, um Felix davon abzuhalten selbst aufzustehen, um die Schmerztabletten aus der Jackentasche zu nehmen, damit dieser ja nicht daran denkt, zu riskieren nach dem morgendlichen Aufwachen und einem kurzen Kreislaufschwächeln noch einmal hinzufallen.

"Sonst denken die ja sonst noch was, wenn wir da auf der Matte stehen in der Notaufnahme... mal wieder", murmelt Till, seine Hand liegt immer noch auf Felix Arm und er merkt gar nicht, dass er selbst jetzt auch einschläft.

~~~♠♣♦♥~~~♠♣♦♥~~~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Und das war es auch schon mit diesem Part! Wie zuvor gilt auch hier, dass jegliche Art der Rückmeldung gerne gesehen ist – und da es Montag ist, belassen wir es mal bei diesen post-geschichtlichen Anmerkungen, außer, dass ich noch loswerden möchte, dass der nächste Teil für den 22.02.2021 geplant ist. Frohlocket also! Bis dahin, ein ganz herzliches Tüdelü und bleibt gesund! LuniLup


End file.
